Until The End
by Fro-Tail
Summary: Contains unexpected twists. You will find out who Chloe ends up with. What Derek's change is like, and what happens to Simon and Tori. My friends begged for more. Now, I'm posting it on here, so you will, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, well, this will probably suck. Just letting you know before you start reading. So, I'm a huge Chlerek fan (Example: I got a wolf blanket for Christmas and named it Derek.), so I think you all know who I'm gonna give the vote to. =D But, I'm not gonna make Simon the bad guy either. *Giving a bad look to people who do.* A little about how I'm gonna write this...I don't name the chapters....gives too much away. ;D As much as I hate to write in a chick point of view, I'm going to try and get it as close to the book as I can. So it will ALL be in Chloe's POV. Tell me if I get out of character (OCC) AT ALL!!! Okay, so, if you haven't stopped reading by now, I'm gonna take that as a good sign and start the story!**

**Disclaimer : Puh-leeze! Like I could write that good! *scoffs* They're KELLY'S, people!**

**

* * *

**

**Do It Alone by Sugarcult :**

* * *

**Hello,**

**Can I say**

**That there's something wrong**

**With this place?**

**I got time**

**Just to waste,**

**If you would be**

**My new escape**

* * *

*This takes place instantly after The Reckoning preview that we were so blessed to get.

"Chloe?" the voice called me out of the sweet black abyss. My shoulder shook softly when my eyes didn't come open. "Chloe, you have to wake up now," it said. Grudgingly, I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

I was in a soft bed, made out of dark wood with faded orange sheets. There was a window at the head of it and a small trunk at the end. I looked over at the other half of the room, where Tori's area was, and it was identical to mine. There was one large dark-wood dresser separating the two beds. Simon was sitting on the edge of my bed, smiling softly down at me. Ah, I thought that voice sounded familiar.

"Where's the fire?" I mumbled, smiling.

"Well, if there was a fire, then I _probably_ would've gotten you up before noon," he retorted. I started giggling.

"Sorry, I guess I was kind of tired after that small adventure last night," I said, still giggling.

"Well, why don't I let you get a shower and then you can come downstairs for lunch at 12:30?"

"Sounds good to me," I stated pushing him off the bed while I started giggling…for the second time in the past five minutes. As Simon was lying helplessly on the floor, trying to get up and get me, I stood up on the bed and jumped right over him! I ran to the bathroom and closed the door before he could catch me. HA!

After I showered, fixed my hair, and got dressed, I went downstairs to the large kitchen to get some lunch that Simon was talking about. Speaking of Simon, I had better watch my back…he'll be wanting to get back at me. As if on cue, I felt a lump of cold slide down the back of my shirt.

"AHHH!" I turned sharply, trying to get it out of my shirt, only to see Simon standing behind me laughing like an idiot with a cup of ice in his hand. "SIMON! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" I squealed, running after his retreating figure. We ran around the house like that for about five minutes. Then, I had a brilliant idea.

"Alright, alright! Truce, okay!" I shouted. He stopped and came back over hesitantly. "This calls for a peace hug," I said smiling warmly.

"And you won't try anything?" He asked skeptically.

"Of course not! It's a PEACE hug! Geez…" Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me, his arms open for a hug. I stepped into them, smiling evilly. Before HE knew it, I had snagged the cup of ice from his hand and poured it down the front of his pants. I raced to the couch and crouched behind it, watching him twitch. I was laughing hysterically by now.

I then watched as Derek descended the stairs taking in the scene with questioning eyes. He looked from me to Simon. He kept looking back and forth until his eyes finally rested on me. Derek walked over to me, still laughing too hard to form a complete sentence, and asked me what was going on.

"I…H-he put a p-piece of ice…d-down the b-back of my shirt…s-s-so…I P-POURED THE WHOLE CUP DOWN HIS PANTS! HAHAHAHAHA!" I was laughing even harder now, and this time, Derek was laughing with me. Derek! Derek Souza! Laughing! Totally unexpected. After about ten minutes of watching Simon twitch furiously, our laughter died out and the others finally cam downstairs for lunch.

I guess it was time for introductions.

* * *

**I really hope I made you laugh! I laughed while writing it! Please review! C'mon! Just right down there. The little green button! Color it in! Go on! I made my first chapter a little short because I want to know what you guys will think of it! So…review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, so far I only have 3 reviews. Let's work on changing that, shall we? My e-mail is kelsey_ if you want to e-mail me some suggestions or ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever want to, own Darkest Powers.**

**I Changed my Name - Sugarcult**

**I couldn't sleep last night  
My ears were ringing in my head  
Best friends with the boogyman  
I may be better off here dead  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**

We all crowded into the large dining room after Simon emptied the ice from his pants. Everyone had a good laugh at his expense, and he kept glaring daggers at me. Okay, I _was_ feeling pretty bad, but it was worth it. It felt great to let loose after the weeks of hell.

Andrew motioned for us all to sit at the enormous dining table in the center of the room. There were only about five teenagers here. I wondered where all the adults that would be helping us were.

"Alright, subjects of project Genesis 1 meet subjects of project Genesis 2," Andrew began. "I know…I know you all must be very confused as to why there are no other supernaturals here to help you train. Well, that is because I really don't want to attract _any _attention to this house with the Edison Group's most prestigious subjects using the house for security. Also, I figured that you could all handle yourselves well in a fight against them, on the slim chance of them tracking us down. I mean, you're all _very_ powerful supernaturals, and you've lasted weeks as runaways before you got here." Well, he had a point…unless they outnumbered us – which they would. They're done outnumbering us after the scene at Andrew's house.

By now, the tension had grown and we were all glaring at each other suspiciously. Andrew noticed and changed the subject to introductions. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. I guess curiosity was driving them crazy, too. Andrew stood at the head of the table and pointed to the person he was talking about.

He pointed to our group. "Tori - witch. Simon – sorcerer. Derek – werewolf. Chloe – necromancer. Next group."

Andrew pointed to a tall girl with cloudy green eyes and long, unnatural blonde highlights. "Chealsy – fire half-demon." Next, he pointed to a tall boy who didn't have _too _much muscle, but he could definitely handle himself in a fight. He had piercing green eyes and dark black hair that hung in his face, in a similar style to Derek's. "Aiden – shaman." The next pointee had short, brown hair, cut in a very mature style that made her look older. Her eyes looked almost…purple. "Sydney – earth half-demon."

Next, Andrew pointed to two boys – identical twins, I guessed. They had that bed-head looking hair that went down to their ears. One of the twins had typical, playful blue eyes, while the other had strange, yet beautiful grey eyes. This is Craig and Greg, and they are _both_ Agitos." Craig, grey eyes. Greg, blue eyes. Got it. _Finally_, we were on to the very last of the group! This girl had the same eyes and hair color as Aiden. _Hmmm…I wonder if they're related? _Her hair was chopped in layers and she had ridiculously long swoop-bangs. "This is Kelsey, and she's a very unique type of supernatural. Perhaps one-of-a-kind. Kelsey can dream-walk, control, and sense emotions…basically her specialty is the subconscious mind. It would really come in handy in a fight. And now, the introductions are over, you can get some lunch and come back to the table and talk, if you wish."

After we all went and got out lunch, we separated into groups to talk. Tori, Sydney, and Chealsy were talking about clothes. Derek was alone. Simon, Greg, Kelsey, and Aiden talked about their powers mostly. I _thought_ that I was alone, like Derek, when Craig came to sit with me.

"So, where ya from, Chloe?" he asked. I jumped in my seat.

"Oh, uh…B-Buffalo." My cheeks reddened as I stuttered. He didn't seem to notice.

"Really? I had a cousin who lived in Buffalo for a while. What school?" Craig reminded me of Simon when I first got to Lyle House.

"A.R. Gurney….it's an arts school." I blushed furiously.

"Awesome! So what'd you study there?" Craig asked. And we talked like that for hours…about little meaningless things from our old lives. I had fun.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? I want at least five reviews, because, well, at this rate, it sucks. Oh, and by the way, all of you people who've added this as a favorite or to story alert. PLEASE don't be shy! Review! (You, and I, know who you are! Yeah, that's right, I wrote down your names!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! But a HUGE shout-out to teamwerewolf62 for being the first and only person for adding me as a favorite author! I feel special 3 By the way, my e-mail didn't show up before! It's kelsey_ . (Yeah, confession, I'm Kelsey.) Do you guys like the name Craig? My friend, Miranda, says that it sounds like it would be a sad, lonely gay guy with 9 cats' name. Anyway, let's get on with that chapter that so few people are ready for!**

**Disclaimer: I hate writing these. It's kind of obvious that I don't own DP. :/**

**All the Right Moves by One Republic**

**I know things are looking up**

**But soon they'll take us down**

**Before anybody's knowing our name**

After I finished talking with Craig, I was walking back to my room and caught Derek sneaking into the kitchen. I had nothing better to do, so I followed him, well aware that he could hear every step, and every breath, that I took.

"So, what do you think of the other guys?" I asked him.

"They're alright." He was _so_ not getting away with that answer.

"Just alright? _One word_?" I pressed.

"I didn't talk to any of them. If you haven't noticed, I'm not very socialable." Oh, I had noticed. Everyone noticed. Most people steered clear of Derek. It's instinct. My wiring was just messed up.

"…But you heard them, right, Superwolf?" I joked. This was the only way to get an opinion about something common and un-dangerous from Derek. You had to _pry_.

"Yes, I heard them," he _finally_ admitted.

"…And your thoughts, Derek?" I pressed. He was so stubborn. Ugh.

"Chealsy and Sydney are obsessed with any form of clothing. Kelsey and Aiden are obsessed with each other. Greg is obsessed with _himself. _And I hate Craig," he vented, all in one breath. I don't know what his problem with Craig was. He was nice…and gorgeous and funny, and wonderful – but I like Simon…right?

"Why do you hate Craig?" I demanded. I _really _liked him. Wait…did I just put emphasis on 'really' when I thought that? I did, didn't I? Oh boy.

"No reason, really. I just get a bad…vibe from him is all." He was so lying! His shoulders were tense and he wouldn't look me in the eyes. He was staring at my nose and every so often his gaze would drop to my lips. We moved on.

We reached the kitchen, I grabbed a soda from the fridge, and hopped up on the counter – watching Derek move silently around. He grabbed an apple and a soda and joined my on the counter. He chomped his apple and I sipped my soda…in silence. But it was a comfortable silence, like when we were walking to the bus stop. Thinking of that brought back a flood of memories from the past few weeks.

I stiffened as I realized that Derek should be changing soon. I automatically reached my hand up to feel his forehead. He inched back in surprise, and I cocked my head to the right giving him one of those _Don't even try, because it won't work_ looks. His forehead felt warm…not hot, only warm.

"How soon?" I whispered to him, knowing that he could hear me as well as if I had shouted it.

"At most 48 hours," he said, louder than I did, because I couldn't hear what he said if he whispered. He's the one with super-human senses, after all.

"I'll be there," I said, trying to fill my voice with authority so that he wouldn't protest. ...And he didn't. He simply tilted his head slightly away from me and muttered a quiet, but audible, 'okay'. This really did surprise me and my eyes widened slightly. I knew he thought I did so much, but I really only rubbed his shoulders and murmured false truths. I just thought that after what happened last time…

Derek's head whipped to the right. I followed suit. I listened carefully blocking out even my breathing. I heard footsteps on the stairs coming toward the kitchen. Derek grabbed my hand softly and pulled me off the counter. He led me to another door. This one led outside.

There were trees all lining the west side of the house. Which it just happened that my and Derek's rooms were all on that side. Simon and Derek's room was right next to mine and Tori's. He gave me a leg up and I scrambled up the tree into the safety of my room, and looked back out the window as Derek did the same.

For the first time in a long time…I felt like a normal, mischievous teenager.

**Hey, as always, hope you liked it!! Just another boring chapter until I can fit in my very suspenseful schedule for this piece. ;D Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I think we should just get over getting my e-mail, because it's obviously not happening, and obviously, no one's going to e-mail me anyway. I want to thank you **guys** for every single one of your reviews! 15 reviews for 3 chapters! And those weren't even the exiting ones! Those were the boring ones in between the exiting ones! BY THE WAY, THIS CHAPTER IS AN EXITING ONE!! Does anyone even read these? Guess not. So, let's get to CHAPTER FOUR!**

**I'm Alright by Sugarcult**

**And I need my distance**

**'Cause I'm feeling selfish**

**But I don't want to let you down**

* * *

I sighed heavily as I plopped down on my bed. I listened as I heard Derek close his window through the thin wall. I thought back on how the day had gone. That was possibly the most fun I will ever have. Mainly, because Andrew had set up a meeting tomorrow morning in which we will discuss our plan to take the Edison Group down. My life will never be normal after that. Either we won't succeed in taking them down, or the cops will be after us for about 4,000 cases of murder. Deep down, I was completely terrified. Questions reeled through my mind.

What if we didn't get to Aunt Lauren in time? What if she wasn't even alive? _How would we even take down something as strong as the Edison Group?! _It just wasn't possible! My dad. What about my dad? What would happen to him if I didn't show up? Would they take it out on him?

Just then, Greg called from downstairs saying it was time for dinner. I sighed again and bounced down the stairs into the dining room to take my usual seat. Craig sat next to me. It was like a routine now.

He leaned in closer to me and asked softly, "Will you come for a walk with me after dinner? Please?" How could I even say _no_? He had that pathetic look on his face, like if I rejected, he'd burst into tears.

What the hay. "Sure," I replied. He flashed a brilliant smile and his grey eyes were shining brightly. I couldn't help but smile back. It was contagious.

Dinner went surprisingly fast. Not many people talked. It was mainly Tori complaining to her new BFF, Sydney. I guess it was just a one-day thing for Chealsy. She was with Kelsey and Aiden a lot, I had noticed.

After diner, I went upstairs to get a jacket and sprinted back down the stairs. I slid to a stop at the entrance to the living room, to find Craig leaning against the door, looking bored. When he seen that I had entered the room, his dull face filled with color and he smiled the same brilliant smile he used when I hadn't rejected him. Once again, I couldn't resist flashing him an exited smile of my own. He took my hand and gently led me out the door into the night air.

"Look at the moon," he whispered. Oh my…it was beautiful! You didn't see anything like it in movies. It was a full moon, which made my mind get off of track for a few seconds as I thought of Derek. The moon was so brilliantly bright. There were no stars in the sky, just the moon.

Craig took advantage of the situation and said, "It reminds me of your eyes." Such a cheesy compliment. I muttered a small 'Thanks' and turned my head away pretending to be embarrassed.

"Chloe…there's a reason I brought you out here. Umm…_-_ just wanted to ask you something."

…

"What is it?" I questioned suspiciously

"Well, ummm…," he sighed, "Do you want to um, watch a movie sometime?"

…

"Like a date?" An _actual_ boy…asking me out. _Me!_

Another sigh. "Yes. Will you go on a date…with me?"

I'm pretty sure I smiled hugely. "Yes!"

A look of shock crossed his face. "_Really?!"_

"Of course! Why not?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. No one's ever really said yes to me before. Although…I haven't asked anyone since I found out about my powers," he said.

"Well, I like you. So…about that date…" He suddenly out his arm around my shoulders. I reacted by putting my arm around his waist and laying my head ob his chest.

We walked all the way back to the safe house like that in a nice silence. When we got to the door, I straightened and slid my hand into his. When we opened the door no one was in sight. Craig walked me to my door and I, once again plopped down on my bed, but this time, I slid into a peaceful sleep, dreaming in bliss. And then a knock sounded at my door.

* * *

**So…? Awesome, right? I know, a little fast, but I figured you guys deserved a little action. YOUR WELCOME! Lol! Naw, just kidding, if you hate, feel free to tell me. =) I don't care!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout-out to the amazing Moon-Lover1994 for being awesome and to were-angel95 for sucking up, because it totally works.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not insane and I am very well aware that I don't own Darkest Powers. If I did, Derek and Chloe would've been together in The Awakening. **

_**If You Only Knew by Shinedown**_

_**If you only knew**_

_**How many times I counted all the words that went wrong**_

_**If you only knew**_

_**How I refuse to let you go**_

_**Even when you're gone**_

* * *

I sighed happily and rolled over to get the door, expecting it to be Craig, here to wake me up for breakfast. I glanced at the clock. _1:45_. Um…this had better be an emergency.

I opened my door, worried and slightly annoyed. There stood a great, hulking figure in my doorway. _Derek has decided to pay me a little visit. AT 2:00 AM! _My aggravation subsided as I caught the look in his eyes. He looked in pain, hurt. He looked like he did when he was changing.

"Derek, are you-"

"I'm not changing," he stated simply.

"Then why…?" I asked, confused, trailing off.

"I had to know if it was true or not."

"If what was true?" _This boy must be on some serious happy-powder._

"About you and Craig. It's been driving m- Simon insane and I'm worried about him," he explained.

"Well, yeah, we're dating…if that's what you mean," I told him. Something horrid flashed through his eyes and then his face fell back into his expressionless mask.

"I guess I'll…uh…go and break the news to Simon…unless you want to do it?" Derek asked me. I didn't even think Simon liked me like that, despite the hand-holding. I declined and Derek stepped silently back to his room. I had the strangest feeling in my stomach. It fluttered up to my chest, and soon, my whole body was tingling with the feeling. My throat went dry and the world seemed to blur around the edges. Then Derek closed the door to his room silently and I snapped out of the awkward trance.

I walked back to my own bed and tried to sleep. I should've known that it was a lost cause. I tossed and turned, trying to get into a comfortable position. The guilt was eating me alive. I didn't know Simon really liked me like that. I also didn't know that Derek was _this_ close to his brother. It was like he was experiencing the pain himself. It was twice as bad as when he was changing…and that killed me. I needed to talk to someone. Now.

I crept down the hallway, careful to put one foot directly in front of the other, so that I would stay silent, as Craig had taught me. I didn't need Derek on my case when my heart was this fragile. After weeks of torture, my breaking point was only expected.

I knocked on the door to the room that Craig and Greg shared softly. I heard blankets rustling on the other side and then footsteps, walking toward the door. Greg opened the door, rubbing his eyes, like a small, sleeping child.

"Hey, um, can I talk to Craig, please?" I whispered, keeping my voice as low as possible. Greg grunted, obviously upset that I had the nerve to wake him up over something so unimportant. That simply added more guilt to put on my tiny shoulders. From inside the room, I head mumbled curses and then Craig appeared at the doorway, completely dazed.

"Hey," I said softly. "Um…can we take a walk or something, please?" I asked, hopefully.

"At 2:00 AM? Really, Chloe?" he complained. I frowned slightly. I thought a girl's boyfriend was supposed to be there for her…? Craig noticed my frown and he agreed quickly to go for a short walk in the forest.

I put on a jacket and some sneakers and we went outside with him. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"Just feeling a little guilty," I said, really hoping he'd ask me to elaborate. Luckily, he did.

"What do you mean, Chloe? There is no way you'd ask me to come out here and talk at 2 AM because you were feeling _'a little guilty'," _he exclaimed. I would tell him everything as soon as we got a few meters farther from the house. I didn't want Derek to hear me spill my guts to my boyfriend.

Just a little farther…okay. That should be far enough. I went and sat on a moss-covered rock, and motioned for Craig to do the same.

And then I told him everything. About the stress I had been feeling in the past few weeks. About how Derek had definitely not made it better, only moments ago. About the crushing guilt I felt for Simon and the look Derek had. Craig just sat there and listened, and by the time my tears a gone from a small stream to a roaring river, he had put his arm around my shoulders and was rubbing soothing circles into my arm. But, still, I didn't feel safe. I didn't feel…right. It tore at my heart…because I knew I _should_ feel safe. It _should_ feel right! _But why doesn't it?! _

I must have dozed off on Craig's shoulder, because I woke up to a shrill, girlish squeal. It was Craig. I looked around dazed, and was driven speechless by what was in front of us.

* * *

**Okay, how many of you guys totally hate me because of that cliffy, huh? I thought it was pretty awesome! I want at least 25 reviews (and that is not asking a lot, people) before Chapter 6! Only one person replied to my author's note chapter and she voted yes, so sorry if you guys don't like it, but I'm going to post the funnies (That is a funny word. Tee-hee!). What can I say? You should've voted. =D**

**Setting: English class with our long-term sub, Mrs. Goodman.**

**Jordan sits down on Emily's foot.**

**Emily bursts out laughing and she couldn't talk for like, 5 minutes at least. **

**By, now, everyone is totally confused and Mrs. Goodman is threatening Emily with a detention because she won't (can't) tell her what happened. **

**Emily laughs even harder and Jordan lays his head down on his desk because he knows Emily's going to tell on him when she can. His face is tomato-red.**

**Emily says between breaths: (If you don't like nasty humor, I suggest you stop reading NOW!)**

"**When Jordan sat on my foot, he said that's not the only thing that's been up his butt today!!!" Everyone starts laughing hysterically and this went on for at least 20 minutes. We got nothing done that day. Jordan's face is beat-red, and he's seriously regretting his words. And that is why everyone calls him butt-boy to this day.**

**Funny, right? No? Oh, well, you had to be there. =D Such a funny day…! You can ask my friend, Dilynne (You may know her as Chealsy ;D) She was in that class, but I got a better view because I sit right next to Jordan. LOL! **

**REVIEW DARLINGS! **

**=D**


	6. Chapter 6

**GO CHECK OUT MY PAGE!!!**

**Seriously, I'm really proud because Urban Dictionary helped me with it. It describes me better than I do myself, most times…**

**As you know, my computer had a virus. I've taken off all the Author's Notes, now. If you haven't yet, go read my other fan fiction, Lovely Little Oneshots. I need more reviews…please? I think it's really good, but I have three reviews at the time. If you love me, review, please? God, I feel as if I'm talking to a diary…**

**Subject change: Is anyone else OBSESSED with Hollywood Undead? Coolest band EVER! Love them.**

**Well, here's your late chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own these books.**

* * *

Itried to steady my breathing, as Craig was nearly in hysterics. I obviously wasn't getting any help from him. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate, think of what I was supposed to do in this situation. I couldn't. Craig's breathing was ragged and it was worrying me.

"Craig," I said softly. "Why don't you go back to the house. I can handle this."

He departed, breathing heavily, while nodding his head.

I sank to the ground, and kneeled, imitating Simon's drawing. I concentrated on making a movie. It seemed the best idea, since it had worked before.

The young necromancer was just working on pulling the revenged soul out of the mutilated body when I heard a distant voice calling my name.

My eyes flew open. The body of a young girl, dressed in a fluffy pink bunny suit - probably a Halloween murder - was so close to touching my knee, that I could feel the coolness through my jeans. I scrambled back, remembering how Derek told me they were just souls in their bodies. Not man-eating movie zombies.

Suddenly I recalled my encounter with the homeless ghost. I had controlled him. I looked back to the corpse, making its way toward me slowly.

"Stop." I made my voice sound strong, despite the feeling of dread creeping through me. The small corpse halted. I smiled slightly at my success. My eyes closed lightly once again.

"CHLOE!"

My eyes flew open again and I searched frantically around. I had completely forgotten about that voice. So rugged and…determined. A huge figure, covered in shadow ran toward me, feet pounding on the ground. Derek. I blushed at my earlier comments on his voice.

He finally reached me and just kind of stood there awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Yes, Derek?"

"I heard you screaming…Are you okay?" I started laughing. He glared at me.

"That wasn't me. It was…Craig!" I think I saw the sides of his mouth twitch.

"Regardless, you should…uh…get back to business." He gestured to the little girl, whining and moaning in protest.

I slid back to my earlier position, and Derek sat a few feet away from me, studying, legs crisscrossed.

I felt more relaxed now that I had someone here with me. I concentrated until beads of sweat popped up on the nape of my neck. I cold finger prodded my shoulder and I jumped. I turned, only to see Derek. I sighed in relief.

"We should go back to the house…it's cold out here, and you're not dressed in the warmest of clothes." He was right, of course. All I was wearing was a thin, clingy, white, long sleeved, V-necked shirt with a tank top under it and pink "genie" pants.

I nodded and started toward the house. Derek walked beside me.

After a few minutes of walking, I felt the same tingling sensation. I tried to shove it back where it came from. It didn't work and the feeling just spread through my body. Maybe it was a necromancer thing.

"Hey, Derek, this has never really happened before, but, sometimes when necromancers raise and release bodies, do they get this…tingling throughout their bodies?"

He looked at me oddly. "Not that I know of…"

"Oh…maybe it's a genetic modification thing…"

"Maybe…"

I guess Derek didn't know anything about it, then.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. The original was much longer. Hope you like it! **

**Here's your Funny!**

**I wasn't actually here for this.**

**Austin trying to impress Brady: I bet you have more hair on you're but cheek than Phil has on his whole face!**

**Brady doesn't laugh.**

**Miranda: Austin, you have more acne on your face than Paige has Herpes. (She doesn't)**

**Paige: Yeah, you should try Proactive.**

**Austin: I use Proactive.**

**Paige: Oh, then maybe try SkinID …or simply a bar of soap. *walks out***

**Hehe! Love Paige and Miranda and Dilynne. We've bonded since my birthday hotel party. =D**


End file.
